This invention relates to the field of non-powered transportation, more particularly to wheeled recreational carts used for hauling loads.
Wheeled carts are used to transport loads which are too bulky, cumbersome, numerous or heavy to be carried by a person. The cart will typically include a body portion or platform on which the load is placed, a substructure or undercarriage for supporting the body portion and for mounting of the wheels, and a guiding portion for guiding and pulling the cart.
A wheeled cart, such as a child's wagon, typically includes a metal platform having a raised perimeter lip extending completely around the platform, a separate metal substructure bolted to the platform which includes axle portions to which wheels are rotatably attached, and an elongated bar attached to the front axle portion to pull and steer the wagon.
One problem with using a metal wagon for hauling loads is that the metal portions tend to corrode or rust. This corrosion may lead to structural failure of the platform or undercarriage, as well as interfere with free rotation of the wheels. These problems are particularly prevalent when the wagon is used near or in water, particularly sea water. Further, the metallic surfaces of the wagon may be scratched or dented, requiring frequent repainting to avoid the initiation of corrosion.